Long guns such as rifles, shotguns, and the like typically have a one or two piece stock. The stock is typically the portion of the firearm which allows it to be held and/or rested against a shooter's shoulder in order to fire the firearm and to be grasped by the shooters non-firing or forward hand. The stock on a long gun usually provides for comfortable placement of the firing hand and insulating the forward hand from heat of the firearm's barrel upon firing. A rearward portion of the stock that is located rearward of the firearm's action and which is typically rested against the shooter's shoulder when the firearm is in the firing position is typically referred to as a butt stock. A portion directly behind the action which is usually gripped by the shooter's firing hand when the firearm is in the firing position is typically referred to as a wrist. A forward portion of the stock that is located forward of the action and below the barrel and which is typically gripped by a shooter's non-firing hand when the firearm is in the firing position, is typically referred to as a forearm or forend (or fore-end). While the term “stock” is most often used in reference to rifles, shotguns and the like, many handguns and other types of firearms can have grips that can be referred to as stocks.
When used in adverse conditions such as, for example, rain, sleet, and the like, firearms can become slippery and difficult to control. Such a situation is clearly unsafe. Firearm users have developed various home grown methods to reduce or eliminate these slippery conditions. For example, various components of firearms have been wrapped with cloth, cording, etc. to improve the user's grip on the firearm in slippery conditions. These end user modifications can be cumbersome and/or unsafe.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved firearm forends that have improved gripability in adverse conditions.